Archipelago
is an intermediate track in Bloons Tower Defense 5. Overview A calm and a tropical scenery, It is made up of 15 islands, the rest being water, making Monkey Buccaneers, Monkey Subs, and Pontoons highly recommended for completing this track. Gulls sometimes fly overhead, not surprising in an oceanic map. Looking at the top right corner, you can see a broken Monkey Buccaneer. You can surprisingly build towers there. Winning this track on hard is quite a challenge, because you can only build 3 Banana Farms in this track. Monkey Apprentices are also highly recommended in this track. Appearance Archipelago looks somewhat like a piece of a treasure map, the dotted lines indicating the path the Bloons take. It is a fairly fast paced track, making the Destroyer upgrade helpful for Fast Bloons (Pink, Ceramic, etc.). Tribal Turtles are also recomended, as they are one of the few small towers able to be placed in water. Strategies Rewards Achievements Trivia *A red bloon can escape in 42 seconds. **Of all Intermediate tracks, this is the hardest, as there is lack of space to place Temples of the Monkey Gods (because only 10% of the track is land), and it is one of the shortest (second to only Bloon Circles). However, the Pontoon agent can solve the former problem. *Archipelago is one of the five tracks that have more water than land. The others are Dockside, Pool Party, Ice Flow and Challenger Deep. *Occasionally, you can see sharks swimming underwater, or birds flying across the map. *The Pontoon special agent is very useful for this map as it allows you to place many more land towers than usual. You can fit a max of 5 towers onto a Pontoon depending on the tower size, making it very useful for towers like Super Monkey or Banana Farm. **Also, Pontoon Pro is very useful on this track as it increases range of all towers placed on it by 20%. This effect can and will stack with the effect of the Monkey Village's Monkey Beacon upgrade, making it very useful for increasing range of Super Monkeys or other long-range towers that could always use a little more range, or for increasing range of short-range towers placed on it that normally wouldn't work well on this track, like the Tack Shooter. However, this makes less amounts of Sun God Temples to go into this map, which are really important for late game. *The broken boat of a Monkey Buccaneer in the top right corner of the map holds a very minor secret: Towers can be placed on the sections of the boat that are not sunken yet, making it a very useful place for Spike Factories, Dartling Gunners, Mortar Towers, and much more. A Buccaneer can be placed over the sunken section of the boat (as it is water). *This track is the 2nd most water-filled track in the BTD series, second only to Challenger Deep. Similar tracks with less water include Pool Party, Dockside, Downstream & Go Bananas. *You can fit up to 10 Temples of the Monkey God in this track. Category:Tracks Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Intermediate Tracks Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Tracks Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Tracks‏‎ Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Tracks